Tiga Kata Ajaib
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Hal sederhana dapat mengubah segalanya. Apapun yang kau perbuat, apapun yang kau alami, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah pada tiga kata ajaib ini. - YunJae Fanfiction Rasa ChangKyu. Sequel 'Ungkapan Cinta Tanpa Kata'. RnR?


Kerjapan manik mata mungil berwarna hitam kecokelatan memesona tiap orang yang memandang. Kelopaknya naik-turun dalam frekuensi satu kali persepuluh detik konstan. Melarak-lirik polos, mencoba menelaah informasi yang masuk melalui lensa yang menjatuhkan bayangan di retina. Tapi tidak bisa, ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Helaian surai pekat nan lebat tersisir rapi membelah tepi. Kemeja gading polos ornamen dan celana pendek biru navy membalut tubuh mungil berkulit bersih. Dasi kupu-kupu kecil tersimpul manis membelit kerah kemeja. Kaus kaki rajut membungkus kaki-kaki mungil.

Bibirnya membulat, matanya terbuka penuh. Dengungan keluar dari mulutnya yang mengerucut, sedikit meneteskan liur di ujung bibir.

Jung Jaejoong tersenyum lembut penuh kekaguman. Ujung jemarinya meraba permukaan halus kepalan tangan si mungil, menggodanya lewat sedikit sentuhan. Si mungil menggeliatkan tubuh, membuat garis-garis berantakan pada alas tempat tidurnya. Melihat respon yang baik, kekehan geli meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ceri Jaejoong.

"Dia lucu." Perkataan terucap dari Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi antara sang istri dan bayi mungil calon putranya. Senyum tipis namun tulus terulas di bibir bentuk hati Yunho. Menyaksikan binar bahagia sang istri membuatnya turut berbahagia.

Seorang pemuda meletakkan nampan berisi seteko teh hangat juga cangkirnya di atas meja. Sofa di kanan dan sebelah kiri diisi oleh dua orang kenalannya. Kim Junsu menata benda-benda tersebut di atas meja dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir masing-masing, lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian tertutup. "Hari ini ya?" gumam Junsu. Suster Shin menepuk paha Junsu pelan. "Tentu. Tidak mungkin dibiarkan berlama-lama. Jaejoong_ie_ sudah tidak sabar, dan Yunho juga sudah siap. Bukan 'kah begitu?"

Yunho tersenyum kembali menanggapi ucapan Suster Shin. Disesapnya teh manis yang mengepul hangat dari cangkir keramik putih sebelum membalas, "Benar. Jaejoong memang sudah tidak sabar membawa Changmin ke rumah. Dia sangat antusias."

Junsu menghembuskan napas pelan, "_Ne.._ Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya."

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho dengan Changmin yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Kau bisa mengunjungi kami kapan-kapan, Su_ie._ _Uri_ Changmin_ie_ juga akan merindukan kakak yang sudah baik mengganti popoknya tiap hari." Jaejoong lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan penuturannya sendiri. Terlebih melihat ekspresi lucu si pemuda delapan belas tahun. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung ke sana."

Si mungil nampak nyaman dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Geliatan tubuhnya yang mengusik menarik perhatian semua orang. Tawa gemas tersuarakan, kaki dan tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah. Mengundang gelak tawa dan senyuman dari tiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan.

.

.

.

**.:::: Tiga Kata Ajaib ::::.**

**© VANS voldamin**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, and Themselves (GGT)**

.

.

.

Kepala bersurai hitam lebat menyembul dari permukaan meja. Manik hitam kecokelatan tak bosan menatap. Bayangannya terpantul di atas meja licin putih. Tinggi meja hanya sebatas hidungnya, jadi ia sudah bisa melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sang ibu. Suara bising deru mesin pengocok tak menghalangi rasa keingintahuannya tentang apa yang sedang sang ibu lakukan sekarang.

Tangan-tangan putih Jaejoong telaten menggerakkan alat pengocok adonan kue agar adonan bercampur baur dan mengembang bagus. Substansi putih kental hasil dari pengocokan telur. Jaejoong segera menambahkan serbuk tepung yang sudah dicampur dengan beberapa bahan pendukung seperti coklat bubuk dan tepung maizena. Setelah itu kembali ia terfokus pada adonan dan alat pengocoknya.

Changmin masih mengintip dari bawah meja. Benda-benda asing yang tidak tahu apa gunanya bagi si bocah tergeletak di atas meja. Sedikit membuatnya penasaran bagaimana cara memainkan benda-benda tersebut. Tetapi tadi ibunya menyuruh Changmin untuk diam. Jadi Changmin menurut saja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara bising mesin pengocok tak terdengar lagi. Jaejoong menuangkan adonan ke dalam loyang dan meratakannya. Senyuman puas tak dapat Jaejoong hindari. "Aku harap hasilnya bagus."

Changmin memiringkan kepala, "Itu apa, _eomma?_" tanyanya agak sedikit terbata-bata. Jaejoong memasukkan loyang ke dalam oven listrik yang sudah diatur panas dan waktunya sebelum menjawab, "_Eomma_ akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Min_ie_."

Kerjapan manik mata Changmin terlihat lucu. Membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa membendung hasrat untuk tidak menjawil pipi gemuk putranya.

"Aawww.. _Eomma_… Ini sakit!" eluh Changmin.

Jaejoong langsung memangku Changmin setelah melepaskan celemeknya. "Iya, iya. Apa Min_ie_ mau main ke luar?"

Changmin menelengkan kepala ke kanan. "Apakah boleh?" tanya si bocah resmi empat tahun dengan mata bulat bening yang bersinar. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Tentu. Asalkan Min_ie_ tidak akan berbuat nakal."

"Min_ie_ berjanji tidak akan nakal." Changmin melonjak senang dalam pangkuan Jaejoong, dan akhirnya segera Jaejoong lepaskan karena pergerakan lincah si mungil.

Changmin berlari ke luar rumah. Taman bermain anak di ujung jalan menarik perhatian. Banyak anak-anak seumuran Changmin bermain di sana pada sore hari. Sepintas, sosok seorang anak berambut jamur mencuri perhatian bocah Jung. Sweter bahan rajut berwarna krim menenggelamkan sosok yang lebih mungil dari pada Changmin. Kepalanya menunduk, tangan sibuk memainkan sebuah alat permainan tanpa pengawasan. Changmin tersenyum sumringah lalu menghampiri anak lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin dengan suara cempreng. Anak itu menoleh, menatap sang teman sejawat menggunakan mata bulat besarnya. "Min_ie_!"

Changmin kembali berlari. "Kyu, main yuk!" Tangan Changmin terulur meraih pergelangan tangan kurus bocah bernama 'Kyu'.

"Kyu… Kata _eomma, _hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Min_ie_. Kyu mau 'kan bermain ke rumah Min_ie_? _Eomma_ sedang membuatkan kue yang besar. Kyu pasti suka!"

"Kyu sedang tidak ingin bermain kemana-mana. Kyu mau main ini saja!"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Kyu tidak mau bermain dengan Min_ie_? Benda apa itu? Boleh pinjam?" rentetnya penasaran dengan tingkah Kyu yang sedikit banyak membuatnya sebal. Kyu malah melengos dan membalikkan badan. "Ini mainan pemberian Won_ie-hyung._ Kata Won_ie-hyung_ Kyu tidak boleh meminjamkannya pada siapa pun, dan itu berarti termasuk Min_ie_!"

Kedua mata _bambi_ Changmin berkaca-kaca karenanya. "Kenapa selalu Won_ie_ yang Kyu turuti? Kyu tidak tahu kalau Won_ie_ selalu berbuat nakal pada Min_ie_ 'kan?! Kyu!"

Niat hanya ingin menarik tangan Kyu agar bocah itu berbalik menghadapnya. Namun nahas, tarikan yang Changmin lancarkan terlalu kencang sehingga berimbas pada pegangan Kyu terhadap benda digenggamannya. Benda berbentuk persegi itu terjatuh lumayan keras di atas jalan berbatu yang mengakibatkan retaknya bagian vital dari mainan Kyu.

Bibir merah jambu Kyu bergetar hebat. Matanya berkilau karena air mata, manik yang tak melirik sama sekali pada Changmin yang hanya dapat berdiri diam di tempatnya. Changmin merasa terkejut, tentu saja. Bocah Jung itu benar-benar tak ada niat untuk merusak mainan Kyu pemberian Choi Siwon, anak kompleks tetangga—yang walaupun sangat menyebalkan.

"Kyu!" Changmin menyerukan nama bocah mungil tersebut kala kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari menjauh darinya. Ditundukkan kepalanya lemas. Changmin menghela napas tersendat dan menggigit pipi dalamnya. Melangkah lunglai kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang." Jaejoong menyambut kepulangan sang suami yang baru saja selesai bekerja. Kecupan hangat nan manis di bibir didapatkan Yunho dalam sambutan mesra sang istri.

"Cepat mandi. Changmin akan sangat senang begitu melihat _appa_-nya yang tampan menyambut dengan kue ulang tahun di meja makan." Jaejoong tersenyum manis sembari membetulkan letak kacamata si pria bermata rubah. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. "Kue ulang tahun?"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong turun saat melihat tatapan dan ekspresi bingung Yunho yang ia yakin tak dibuat-buat. "Kau lupa?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Yunho memutar manik matanya dalam raut wajah yang sama. "Lupa apa?"

Jaejoong mendesis kesal seraya menepukkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang sang suami. "Teganya kau melupakan ualng tahun putramu sendiri, Tuan Jung!"

Yunho terksiap. Ia benar-benar lupa. Yunho merutuk dalam hati. "Maaf, _Boo._ Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kalau ini tanggal berapa-"

"Dasar beruang pikun! Kau pasti tidak menyiapkan hadiah untuk Changmin 'kan?"

_Clek. Blam._ Nyaris bersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh pada pintu masuk. Tampak putra mereka di sana datang dengan tampang kusut. Hidung basah dan telinga memerah, bibir bergetar diselingi isak tangis lirih memilukan. Sebelum pasangan suami-istri itu mendekat dan menanyakan keadaan, Changmin sudah terlebih dulu berlari ke dalam lalu menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

Jaejoong menoleh khawatir pada Yunho. "Yun_ie_… Changmin_ie_ kenapa?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Entahlah. Tapi sebaiknya biarkan dia tenang dulu. Baru setelah itu kita tanyakan mengapa dia bisa bersedih seperti tadi." Jaejoong membenarkan perkataan Yunho. Lelaki cantik tersebut kemudian menyuruh Yunho untuk mandi dan bersiap selagi Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Membuat kue ulang tahun ke-empat untuk Jung Changmin, putra adopsi yang telah ia anggap sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seharusnya malam ini dilalui dengan suasana penuh sukacita dari keluarga kecil Jung. Namun ternyata hal tersebut tak sesuai harapan mana kala yang berulang tahun hanya duduk melamun sambil memasang wajah merana.

Lilin-lilin multiwarna mulai meleleh seiring waktu pembakaran. Tak ada nyanyian, tak ada gurauan, maupun senyuman yang dilontarkan Jung Changmin. Malam terasa hening. Jaejoong mengusap rambut tebal sang putra penuh kasih sayang. Yunho terus mengajak bicara putranya untuk membuka suara. Mereka berdua berharap agar Changmin segera menceritakan apa yang membuat dirinya bermuram durja. Tetapi sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu semenjak mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang penuh dengan makan malam lezat dan sebuah kue tart ulang tahun ke-empat Changmin.

"Min_ie_, sayang.. _Eomma_ punya hadiah untuk Min_ie_. Tapi sebelum itu Min_ie_ harus meniup lilin ulang tahun Min_ie_ dan memotong kue. Apa Min_ie_ tidak lapar? _Eomma_ memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk malam ini." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang putra.

Yunho sigap mengambil alih keadaan. "Apa ada yang ingin Min_ie_ ceritakan?"

"Jangan dulu tiup lilinnya. Jangan dulu potong kuenya."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan satu sama lain begitu mendengar penuturan lirih Changmin. "Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, tangannya tak henti membelai surai pekat Changmin.

"Kyu.. Min_ie_ hanya akan makan kue kalau ada Kyu…"

Yunho mendekap Changmin yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "Kalau begitu kenapa Min_ie_ tidak mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam di sini? Dengan begitu Min_ie_ bisa meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulang tahun bersama Kyuhyun."

Perlahan, Changmin melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Ia usapkan telapak tangan pada pipi gembil yang bersimbah air mata. Changmin kembali berbicara, bocah Jung itu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi sore. "Min_ie_ nakal, Min_ie_ melanggar janji pada _eomma_—_hiks_.."

"_Cup, cup, cup,_ sayang… Sudah, jangan menangis." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan mengelus-elus punggung sang putra. Yunho menepuk puncak kepala Changmin lembut. "Min_ie_ harus berbicara dengan Kyu-"

"Tapi Min_ie_ tidak tahu harus bicara apa, _appa._ Min_ie_… Min_ie_ takut kalau nanti Kyu membenci Min_ie_—_hiks_.." 

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Bibir bentuk hati Yunho kembali terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Min_ie_, _appa_ memiliki hadiah yang bisa Min_ie_ berikan pada Kyuhyun. _Appa_ yakin kalau Kyuhyun mau menerimanya dan tidak akan membenci Min_ie._ Min_ie_ mau tahu apa itu?"

Tangisan Changmin mereda tat kala menangkap arti perkataan ayahnya. "Benarkah? Apa itu, _appa_?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. "Bukankah-"

"Sssttt…" Yunho menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir _plum_ Jaejoong, berharap agar istri cantiknya itu tidak beropini dan memotong penjelasannya. "Jika berhasil… Malam ini, oke?" Yunho mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jaejoong. Mendadak rona merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Jaejoong. "Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_…" gerutu Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho cepat menyudahi sesi menggoda sang istri. "_Appa_ memiliki sebuah hadiah yang bisa Min_ie_ pergunakan seumur hidup, mulai dari sekarang hingga Min_ie_ beranjak dewasa."

Changmin menatap Yunho penasaran. Tiga jari tangan kanan terangkat. Pria tampan berkacamata itu mengulas senyum di bibir. "Tiga kata ajaib."

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil bergerak mengambil langkah seribu. Senandung ceria khas anak-anak mengiringi langkah riang Jung Changmin. Senyum manis tak hentinya menghiasi wajah manis putra kesayangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Taman di sore hari selalu dipadati para penghuni kompleks, baik anak-anak maupun dewasa. Anak-anak bermain dengan riang gembira, berlarian ke sana dan ke mari tak kenal lelah. Muda-mudi kasmaran berjalan-jalan di sekitar air pancur, sesekali menyapa para orang tua.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan. Sosok yang sedang ia cari tak kunjung terlihat. Tetapi Changmin tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, Changmin tak menyerah untuk menemukan Kyuhyun yang sering bermain keluar pada sore hari di sekitar taman. Sampai pada akhirnya mata _bambi_ Changmin menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepada anak lelaki seumuran di dekat perosotan. Mereka baru saja berpamitan. Changmin segera memburu langkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

Senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun memudar kala melihat Changmin datang menghampiri. "Kau mau apa?"

Changmin menghentikan langkah, tanpa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. "Ada yang ingin Min_ie_ bicarakan. Kyu mau 'kan mendengarkan Min_ie_ sebentar saja?"

"Baiklah. Kyu mau mendengarnya."

Kemudian kedua bocah itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping perosotan dekat lampu taman.

"Kyu… Maukah Kyu memaafkan Min_ie_?"

"_Nde?_" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alis tebal kurang paham.

"Min_ie_… Min_ie_ minta maaf pada Kyu…"

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan.

"Kata _appa,_ jika kita telah membuat kesalahan, sebaiknya meminta maaf. Meminta maaf dan memaafkan adalah salah satu hal yang paling ajaib, karena bisa mengobati hati seseorang. Maka dari itu… Kyu maafkan Min_ie,_ _ne?_"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala. Mendengar perkataan tulus Changmin membuat hati kecilnya goyah. Perjumpaannya tadi dengan Choi Siwon membicarakan tentang mainan yang tak sengaja Changmin rusak kemarin. Tetapi apa yang Siwon bilang sungguh membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

_'Sepertinya Changminie tidak sengaja melakukannya. Changminie adalah anak yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia sengaja melakukan ini. Maafkanlah dia.'_

Siwon memang teman yang baik.

Soal memaafkan… Apa ini yang putra pertama keluarga Choi itu maksud?

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Changmin tiba-tiba bangun lalu membungkuk dalam padanya. "Kumohon—maafkan Min_ie_!"

"Tolong maafkan Min_ie_, Kyuhyun-_ah._"

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat sendu. Panggilan yang biasa Changmin gunakan padanya tak terdengar lagi. "_Ne,_ Kyu memaafkan Min_ie._ Tapi Min_ie_ jangan panggil Kyu seperti itu.."

Changmin menarik kedua sudut bibir lebar. "_Aratchi!_"

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Changmin sama manis.

.

Malam setelah malam ulang tahun Changmin terasa lebih berwarna ketimbang kemarin. Suara nyanyian ulang tahun meramaikan suasana, belum lagi gelak tawa antara empat bocah ceria saling melengkapi.

Keluarga Jung mengundang keluarga Cho makan malam sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Changmin yang seharusnya dirayakan satu hari yang lalu. Tetapi semua tak menjadi masalah apa bila ada canda tawa dan keakraban di sana.

"—Terima kasih sudah bersedia makan malam dan merayakan ulang tahun Min_ie!_"

Semua seolah dibuat tertegun dan kagum saat Changmin maju ke depan dan mengucapkan kalimat pidato seperti orang dewasa. Yunho dibuat tersenyum lebar, bangga akan kecerdasan sang putra menyerap hadiahnya kemarin. Memang terlalu umum, tapi hal sederhana tersebut akan menjadi sangat bernilai jika digunakan dengan tepat.

Tuan, Nyonya, dan putra-putri kembar Cho bertepuk tangan sebagai tanggapan perkataan Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan tak ada yang memerhatikan sama sekali sesuatu hal ganjil yang sedang berlangsung.

Suasana yang mulai kondusif kembali riuh saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan menghampiri Changmin dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran siapa pun;

Memberikan Changmin sebuah kecupan lugu di bibir.

.

.

.

"**Tiga kata ajaib; maaf, tolong, dan terima kasih.** Kau dapat menggunakannya seumur hidupmu dan niscaya hidupmu akan dikelilingi dengan kebahagiaan. Sifat rendah hati adalah suatu hal yang dapat mendatangkan kasih sayang. Saling menghargai satu sama lain juga penting.

"Jika kau berbuat salah, minta maaf 'lah.

"Jika kau merasa tersakiti, maafkanlah.

"Jika kau meminta bantuan pada orang lain, katakan '_tolong_'.

"Jika kau menerima bantuan dalam hal apapun, ucapkan '_terima kasih_'."

.

Hal sederhana dapat mengubah segalanya. Apapun yang kau perbuat, apapun yang kau alami, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah pada tiga kata ajaib ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
